I'll never stop loving you
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Klaine, after The Break Up episode. Basically just how they feel about each other and both of them trying to reach out for the other.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt smiled gently at Rachel, even though his heart ached. But as soon as she looked away, the smile faded. Kurt missed someone terribly, even though that certain someone had broken his heart. But Kurt had returned to the one place that he was sure he was never going to step foot in, William McKinley High School. It was some time around midday, and they had only just entered the school. The halls were currently empty, but he knew it wouldn't be for much longer. Rachel was saying something to him, but he hardly made it out. Because, although he had graduated from McKinley, Blaine had not.

"Kurt?" Rachel said as she stopped. Kurt turned to look at her, confused. Rachel was giving him a weird look.

"What?" He asked as the bell suddenly rang loudly in their ears. Rachel took his hand and squeezed it in her own.

"You were zoning-out." She replied as they started to walk again. Kurt looked at the ground as the hall started to fill with students.

"That's only because-" Kurt suddenly cut himself off as he looked up from the ground and stared straight at the back of a person. "Oh no."

Kurt was slowly stepping away as the person closed his locker door and turned around. After several weeks, Kurt Hummel was once again staring into the eyes of Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, a blush forming on his cheeks. Kurt made a wounded sound as tears sprang-up in his eyes, and he turned on his heel and bolted. Tears also formed in Blaine's eyes as he raised his arm, just to drop it back down in defeat. "Kurt? Please wait."

Rachel looked at Blaine with sorrow in her eyes, before she to turned around and chased after Kurt. She found him in the one place that he had ever felt safe, the choir room. He sat in one of the chairs, his legs drawn up to his chest and his cheeks wet with tears.

"Oh, Kurt." Rachel said gently as she dragged a seat up beside him.

"I love him, Rachel. So much. But he broke my heart. I just want to go back to the start, when we were happy." Kurt said through his tears as Rachel moved closer and pulled him to her. Kurt closed his eyes as he took comfort in his friend.

But neither of them knew that they had been followed. Blaine had raced after Rachel, but had stopped just outside the door.

_I love him, Rachel. So much. _These words swam through his mind. He wanted to run in there, to take Kurt in his arms and to tell him that he loved him too. To tell him that he was sorry, and to keep telling him that he was until he believed him. Blaine felt more tears run down his cheeks as he pulled his phone from his pocket. The smiling face of Kurt showed up when he turned the phone on. Blaine smiled at the memories of their happier times. He quickly pulled up contacts and clicked into Kurt's name. Blaine hadn't been able to delete his number after what happened. With a frown, Blaine decided to send him a message.

_Kurt, you may not want to hear this. But I love you, too. I didn't mean to break your heart, it was just a stupid mistake, just because I was lonely and you weren't there. But you don't know how many times that I wished that I could go back to the start, to undo that stupid and terrible mistake that put a wedge between us. I'm still hoping that you can forgive me, even though I haven't quite forgiven myself. But I promised you that I was never going to say goodbye to you. No matter what happens. You are the love of my life, and I'm never going to stop loving you. _

Blaine could hardly see the screen because of his tears, but he clicked send and continued to listen at the door. Moments later he heard his ringtone being played, and Blaine realised that Kurt hadn't deleted his number either.

"Blaine?"

Blaine could hear the heartache clear in Kurt's voice.

"Huh? What did he say?" He heard Rachel ask quickly. Kurt took a moment to reply.

"Kurt, you may not want to hear this. But I love you, too. I didn't mean to break your heart, it was just a stupid mistake, just because I was lonely and you weren't there. But you don't know how many times that I wished that I could go back to the start, to undo that stupid and terrible mistake that put a wedge between us. I'm still hoping that you can forgive me, even though I haven't quite forgiven myself. But I promised you that I was never going to say goodbye to you. No matter what happens. You are the love of my life, and I'm never going to stop loving you." Kurt said clearly, though Blaine could tell that he was crying. "I promised him the same thing. I told him that I was never going to say goodbye to him. But I did say goodbye. I keep telling him goodbye, even though I was partly to blame for what he did. I started to ignore him, Rachel. I left him out of my new life, I made him feel lonely. I forced him to quench his feelings, with some substitute that wasn't me."

Blaine slowly came to a seat on the floor. He didn't even bother to wipe away his tears. Kurt's words were starting to affect him. His love for the older boy had never stopped, it had just grown stronger after what had happened.

Kurt looked over at Rachel, before he looked back down at his phone.

"How did he hear what you said?" Rachel asked. Kurt shook his head at her.

"I feel like I can't trust him like before."

**This is my first Klaine fanfic, which is set after The Break Up. And seen as I haven't seen after the first episode, and I'm sure that none of us has seen the fifth episode, I'm just sort of going on by what I think is gonna happen. I am heartbroken that Klaine might not be, very uncertain about their relationship status, together or not. Lets hope for a happy reunion. Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or Klaine, that all goes to Ryan Murphy, lets hope he does all us Klaine fans proud and gets them back together. **


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not right, but it's okay." Kurt said clearly, getting up from his seat. Rachel gave him a weird look.

"What?" She asked quickly, a frown on her face.

"Never-mind. I'm going to see Fi- ah, you know." Kurt said hurriedly as Rachel's face crumpled slightly. But she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Kurt. We might not be dating anymore, but he is still your brother." Rachel said through the pain. Kurt smiled down at her before he pulled her into a hug.

"Love you, Rachel." Kurt said as he pulled back. Rachel smiled as she brushed at a few tears.

"Of course you do, I'm awesome." Rachel said as Kurt laughed. He grasped her shoulder before he turned and walked from the room. He wasn't really going to see Finn, he just needed a little time on his own. Kurt walked out the door, and though he knew that Blaine was there, he didn't look down at him, he just kept walking. Blaine watched him walk away for a moment, before he got to his feet and followed slowly after him. He knew where he was going, the only other place that Kurt felt safe and special in.

Blaine walked slowly in the Auditorium, hearing the singing instantly.

**I hear the ticking of the clock**

**I'm lying here the rooms pitch dark**

**I wonder where you are tonight**

**No answer on the telephone**

**And the night goes by so very slow**

**Oh I hope that it won't end though**

**Alone...**

**Till now I always got by on my own**

Blaine watched in wonder at Kurt, as he stood in the Auditorium doorway, before he started forward, singing along with Kurt.

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone**

**How do I get you alone**

Kurt looked down at Blaine as the lyrics died down for a moment, before he looked away and Blaine continued on by himself.

**You don't know how long I have wanted**

**To kiss your lips and hold you tight**

Blaine's eyes instantly flickered to Kurt's lips as he climbed up onto the stage. Kurt looked back up into his beautiful hazel eyes, and felt himself truly smile, as he started singing again.

**You don't know how long I have waited**

**And I was going to tell you tonight**

Blaine stopped again as he watched Kurt, his hands buried in his pockets. He really hadn't expected to see Kurt.

**But the secret is still my own**

Kurt sang alone as a serious look came upon his face, but the smile stayed put.

**And my love for you is still unknown**

Blaine smiled as he sung the next line, because did Kurt know how much he loved him? Because he did, with all his heart.

**Alone... Aahhh... aahhh...**

Kurt suddenly started moving towards Blaine then, his eyes automatically searching for Blaine's.

**Till now I always got by on my own**

Kurt sang alone as he stopped in front of the younger boy, a smile itching its way onto Blaine's face.

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone**

**How do I get you alone**

**Alone... alone...**

They ended the song together as the smile stayed on Kurt's face, and Blaine was glad to see that he had put it there.

"Thanks for the message, Blaine." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on Blaine. Blaine's heart soared at the fact that Kurt was talking to him.

"Ah, that's okay. I just needed to tell you that I was sorry, and that I loved you. Because what I did, meant nothing to me. It really was a stupid mistake, and I should have known that before I even did it." Blaine said quickly, hoping Kurt wouldn't interrupt him. "I'm in love with you, Kurt. I've only ever been in love with you."

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt's hands had grabbed on to the front of his shirt and he was pulling him to him. Blaine's eyes flew up to look into Kurt's, and what he saw there wasn't anger or disgust, he saw love. Blaine smiled as Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. Blaine really hadn't expected this, and as Kurt's finally came to a rest on his, he realised that at that moment he didn't care. Kurt kissed him with every thing he had. Yes he was still angry and upset with Blaine, but that wouldn't stop him from loving him. Nothing would.

Blaine placed his hands gently down on Kurt's waist and pulled the older boy against him. Kurt moaned at the feel of his body on his own again. Blaine took another risk, finally seeing that Kurt wasn't going to pull away, he carefully ran his tongue over Kurt's lower lip and was surprised when Kurt opened his lips for him.

Blaine lost himself in the kiss and held Kurt even closer. He knew that he wasn't done apologising yet, he would apologise every day of his life if he knew it would make Kurt stay with him.

Kurt pulled back then and smiled down at the younger boy. Blaine's face was flushed and his lips were red and swollen. This somehow pleased Kurt, knowing that Blaine was his.

"No more apologising, and no more details. I just want forget that it ever happened so that we can move on with our lives. Okay?" Kurt asked as Blaine looked up at him. Blaine didn't answer him, he just smiled up at Kurt and pulled him back to him. Kurt laughed before he kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

When they pulled back, Kurt was the one that was blushing and Blaine had a victorious grin on his face.

"From now on, I am going to always answer when you call, reply to all you texts and I will make sure that I leave out time to come and see you." Kurt told Blaine, a sad look came upon his face. "I know I was just as much in blame for what you did. You were lonely and I wasn't spending enough time with you or giving you enough attention. I love you, Blaine. And I want to repair our relationship. If you'll let me."

"What ever made you think that I was going to stop you?" Blaine asked as he grinned at Kurt. Kurt smiled back at him. "I love you too, Kurt. Always have, always will."

Kurt smiled as he quickly kissed his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_, he'd never thought that he would class Blaine as that again. Kurt kissed Blaine again before he smiled at him.

"I'll never stop loving you, Blaine." Kurt said before he kissed him again. And it felt right, like something he could spend the rest of his life doing. Until the day he died.


End file.
